Devirtualization
Devirtualization is the process of deleting an entity from a virtual world. Means of Devirtualization Defeat This occurs if an entity (Lyoko Warrior avatar, monster, etc.) loses all of its life points. The entity vanishes from a virtual world. If a compatible program is available, the entity then materializes through the scanner again. However, if an entity falls into the Digital Sea, it is devirtualized forever. Occasionally, a Lyoko Warrior nearly falls into the Digital Sea, only for another Warrior to save them by using friendly fire to devirtualize them before they fall into the Digital Sea. This has happened frequently enough that Jeremie commented that he needs to boost the devirtualization program. Return to the Past If a materializable entity is on a virtual world and a Return to the Past is launched, the entity will return to wherever it was on Earth at the time. If the entity cannot be materialized, due to it being a monster, a sector, Aelita (before Season 3), etc, then they will remain on the virtual world as if nothing happened. Devirtualization program There are several programs to move a warrior back from Lyoko to the real world. The operator (usually Jeremie or Aelita) is able to execute a series of commands to bring a given character back to the real world. Essentially, these programs are the reverse of the Virtualization program. Aelita's Materialization Program was one of these. Procedures Different types of entities have different procedures for devirtualization. Lyoko Warrior avatars: The avatar's pixels break apart and turn blue, then fade away, leaving only its vector lines. The vector lines then disappear. X.A.N.A. William: Disappears in a cloud of red and black smoke. Ninjas: The same as the Lyoko Warriors, but the pixels turn green. Monsters (except for Guardians and the Kolossus): Seasons 1-4: The monster explodes into colored geometric objects, which flicker away. For monsters who can fly, they blow into pieces and the remnants of their bodies disappear. Monsters: Code Lyoko Evolution: They explode as red blocks, and then implode, with a similar effect to the circular laser. For a real life phenomenon that looks similar, observe a star undergoing a supernova, then collapsing into a black hole. Guardians: They explode. Scyphozoa: It fades away, as seen in ''The Lake''. In ''Mutiny'', it exploded as red blocks, and then imploded, just like other monsters in Evolution. A Sector: The surface turns invisible and the vector lines disappear. A Teleported Lyoko Warrior: Their body phases shortly before disappearing and reappearing in the Skid, unconscious. Trivia *In Spectromania, Jeremie explained that after someone is devirtualized, they cannot be virtualized again for twelve hours. However, in many cases during the original series, the Lyoko Warriors have been seen traveling to and from Lyoko in a span of less than 12 hours. Code Lyoko: Seasons 1-4 Aa cl3 odd-1-.jpg|Odd is devirtualized. Devirtualisation-1-.jpg|Yumi is devirtualized in the Desert Sector. Exploration Ulrich is hit by a Creeper image 1.png|Ulrich is devirtualized by a Creeper. Hard Luck Aelita is devirtualized image 1.png|Aelita catches Odd's weird bug in Hard Luck, and is soon devirtualized. Un grand jour 237.jpg|A Hornet explodes into bright red pieces. Revelation Ulrich defeats XANA-Ulrich image 3.png|X.A.N.A. Ulrich devirtualizes the same way as a Lyoko Warrior seen in Revelation. Retour 328-1-.jpg|When William (under X.A.N.A.'s control) was devirtualized, he vanishes in red and black smoke. Triple sot 257.jpg|A Megatank's Circular Laser is known for its 1-hit devirtualization. Yumi 1046.jpg|Devirtualized just before hitting the Digital Sea. Common interest 18.jpg|The Ice Sector being devirtualized. Sabotage 029.jpg|Yumi devirtualizes, leaving Aelita alone in the Mountain Sector. Surmenage 322.jpg|Odd devirtualized in the Mountain Sector. Ouch, looks like that hurts! Ulrich's high.png|This looks like it hurts even more... Swarming Attack Yumi is devirtualized image 1.png|And Yumi by a Hornet. A Great Day Yumi goes down right by Ulrich image 1.png|Ulrich watches helplessly as Yumi is devirtualized. Sabotage 377.jpg|The Lyoko Warriors devirtualize each other. Vertigo Yumi is down and out image 1.png|Yumi is devirtualized at Aelita's feet. Déjà Vu Odd is crushed by the Sector pillars image 2.png|Odd is painfully devirtualized in Sector 5. 36eme dessous 295.jpg|Yumi is devirtualized right beside Aelita. Tentation 338.jpg|Ulrich is devirtualized by a Tarantula. Aelita getting devirtualized CL 93.PNG|Aelita getting devirtualized in the Siberian Facility. Odd getting devirtualized CL 93.PNG|Odd getting devirtualized in the Siberian Facility. Aelita devirtualized CL 53.PNG|Aelita is hit and devirtualizes in Sector 5. Ulrich devirtualized CL 53.PNG|Ulrich is devirtualized. Odd devirtualized CL 53.PNG|Odd is devirtualized before Ulrich. Yumi devirtualized CL 53.PNG|Yumi is devirtualized by a Manta. Hard Luck Yumi is devirtualized image 4.png|Yumi unexpectedly devirtualizes shortly after defeating X.A.N.A. William. Hard Luck Pillar crushes Wiliam image 2.png|XANA William devirtualizes in red and black smoke. Hard Luck Odd is devirtualized image 3.png|Odd is hit by a Hornet and is devirtualized. Hard Luck Before reaching the tower image 2.png|Aelita almost makes it to the tower... Il est sense d etre insense 337.jpg|Yumi is slashed by William and is devirtualized. William gets rid of Yumi.png|Yumi is devirtualized in midair by X.A.N.A. William. Saint_Valentin_302.jpg|The Overboard devirtualizing. Evolution Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-16-35.png|Odd being devirtualized in Sector 5 in Evolution. IMG 20130107 212945.JPG|Yumi being devirtualized in the Desert Sector in Evolution. Foolxana34|Aelita is devirtualized in William's arms. Tumblr mgdgmfHDXy1rhctqao3 250.jpg|Ulrich is devirtualized, due to falling from a great height. Intrusion 491.jpg|William is devirtualized by a Ninja. Odd 6791.png|Odd devirtualized by the Cortex Warrior Awakens 7.jpg|A Ninja, vanishing in green particles and leaving behind the framewire Warrior Awakens 9.jpg|Leaving Yumi and William to fight the Ninja. Evo xanatyron 0288.jpg|A ninja devirtualize William. Warrior Awakens 20.jpg|''"Bye, bye Ninja."'' Warrior Awakens 16.jpg|Devirtualizing a Ninja in the Cortex. 2 Devirtualizations.png|Both devirtualized. Warriorawakens100|A Ninja devirtualizes in the Cortex. Megatank 2.PNG|The new monster devirtualization Megatank 3.PNG|A Megatank is devirtualized in front of another. Kraba explozija code lyoko evolution.png|A Krab is devirtualized in the Cortex. Looked like a blocky death. Ulrich saving Aelita CLE 15.PNG|The Krab being devirtualized by Ulrich's Overbike. XANA William being divirtualized CLE 15.PNG|X.A.N.A. William being devirtualized by the real William. Intrusion 445.jpg|Odd is devirtualized by a Ninja. Devirtualization.JPG|Devirtualized by Bloks. Espionnage 096.jpg|A ninja devirtualized by Energy Field. image 2.jpg|The Scyphozoa devirtualized. So as the William CLone.png|William clone is devirtualized as well. Odd Clone is gone.png|Odd Clone is devirtualized again. Odd is saved by William.png|The Odd clone is devirtualized. Ulrich is Devirtualized.png|Ulrich has been devirtualized. William Asking Jeremy what to do..png|The Ulrich clone is devirtualized in the background. Yumi on the floor.png|Yumi on the ground after being devirtualized. Ulrich takes out Yumi.png|Yumi has been devirtualized by an Ulrich clone. William is gone.png|William has been devirtualized by two Manta's in Ultimate Mission. es:Virtualización#Desvirtualización ro:Virtualizarea#Devirtualizarea sr:Девиртуелизација Category:Codes and programs Category:Interface Category:Lyoko Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Supercomputer Category:Phenomenon on Lyoko Category:Scanners Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Things appear in game